Pink Fluff Time Trouble
by Fier66
Summary: [Xenoverse, Years Post-Goku Black Arc] Trunks, the Time Patroller is summoning a new hero in Toki-Toki City using Shenron to help him and the Supreme Kai of Time save the timelines. He expected a battle hardened warrior...but a cute, fluffy female Majin who's pretty damn strong is fine too. TrunksxFemMajin(Xenoverse). Mostly fluff.


" **Your wish is granted!"**

Shenron disappeared and Trunks could see the dragon fading away. The Dragon Balls were then scattered to different parts of the world.

The legendary Time Patroller, Trunks, had summoned Shenron and wished for a strong warrior that can help him and the Supreme Kai of Time in preventing the disruption of time.

While Trunks could've easily handled the problem, he couldn't, since he had already messed up the timeline several times before when he went back to the past. If he interfered, more disruption would happen.

It had been several years since his encounter and fight with Zamasu/Black.

When he and Mai returned to the future, instead of being in another alternate universe like they expected, they were instead send to this city where they met the Supreme Kai of Time. She explained that he messed up the timelines too much, which is why he must now become a Time Patroller and stop other Time Distortions from happening. Trunks doesn't mind, as if he can help his family even if they're from other universes, he's fine with it. Mai became a Time Patroller too, and had her own training.

Living as a Time Patroller wasn't easy, but he still loved doing it as he can help save many lives and timelines than one could ever imagine.

Trunks was dressed in his Time Patrol outfit. His lavender colored hair had two bangs that fell freely down his shoulders, and was tied in a ponytail. He figure was lean and muscular, although it was hidden underneath his Time Patrol coat. He was also very, very handsome, thus many female Time Patrollers had asked him out before, but unfortunately he was too busy to get a lover. Well…he did had a relationship with Mai, but after 2 years or so they just drifted apart due to both being busy with their Time Patrol work. They still consider each other precious friends though.

Trunks flexed his muscles and sighed in relief.

'Now, where's the warrior?' He thought to himself. He walked closer to where Shenron had appeared…and noticed a bright light in front of him.

'…huh…'

Slowly, the light faded, and Trunks could now see the figure clearly...and imagine his surprise, when the girl in front of him…

Is a Majin.

A female Majin.

He had never seen a female Majin before.

And holy Beerus she's cute.

The female Majin had pink bubblegum skin, and was shorter than him by several inches. She has two large bangs in front of her forehead and has two antennas jutted out of her hair. Though most of her head looked just like any normal girl with a neck-length hair.

She was not wearing any shirt, as her chest was bind in white bandages. She was wearing a small sleeveless black jacket with gold linings that neither hid her stomach nor her bandaged chest as he could clearly see her bellybutton. The Majin also wore loose, white baggie pants.

Her eyes were closed, and she looked peaceful, almost as she was sleeping. Trunks had to resist saying 'cute'.

She suddenly opened her eyes, and Trunks found a pair of cute, adorable red orbs staring back at him. The white parts of her eyes were dark grey, and while any human with those eyes would look weird, Trunks thought it made her even cuter. Then again, she's a Majin. Of course she would look like that.

Trunks coughed awkwardly and slowly walked towards the Majin. She tilted her head to side cutely and the future warrior clutched his heart from bursting at the adorable gesture.

"So…you're the warrior Shenron summoned." Trunks spoke in a composed tone. "I'm sorry for doing this…but prepare yourself!" He said before dashing towards the Majin. Of course, he didn't use his full speed, as he was only testing the girl.

He was a little bit worried when the girl didn't even move when he dashed towards her, as she was only staring at him curiously.

'…Is this girl no good after all? I thought Majins are strong…' Trunks thought, coming to a halt. "Why didn't you dodge?" He asked the girl.

"…"

"…Umm, hello?"

"Hello!" The bubblegum girl suddenly giggled and waved her hand. She looked unexpectedly…innocent, for a Majin. Her voice was sweet and cheerful, a melody to anyone's ears.

Trunks stumbled back a bit and straighten his posture. "I'll ask again, why didn't you dodge when I attacked you just now?"

"Fuu can feel evil, you don't feel evil!" She said, crossing her arms and nodding proudly, as if feeling good about herself. Trunks sweat drop, before shaking his head in amusement.

"So your name is Fuu then?"

"Uh-huh! Majin…Fuu! Nice to meet…youuu~!" Fuu said as she giggled once again.

"I'm Trunks. Trunks Brief." The youth introduced his self.

"Oooh! Hello Tunks!" She waved with a cheerful smile on her face. Trunks sweat drop again, before looking serious.

"Still, I need to test your strength. Can you fight me for a while?" He said with a small smile. Fuu looked confused for a bit before pouting. 'D-damn…so adorable…' Trunks thought, looking at her puffing cheeks.

"Fuu don't wanna fight Tunks! Tunks is Fuu's friend!" She said, seemingly angry at him for suggesting such a thing. "Fuu is angry, Tunks fault, hmmph!" She crossed her arms and looked away pouting.

"We're friend? I mean, uh, I-I'm sorry! But…umm…please?" Trunks said and bowed. He really needed to test this girl's strength. If she can't even attack, how can he be sure that she would hesitate when fighting enemies in the future?

Fuu continued pouting before looking at Trunks again. She then walked closer to him and put her hands on his shoulder. Trunks looked up from his bow in surprise.

"…Okay, Fuu will fight Tunks!" She said with a grin. Trunks blushed a bit at their close proximity before standing straight. He back step a few times before taking a stance.

"Here I come!" He shouted and charged at the girl. When he got closer, she expected the girl to dodge, but instead…

"Fuuwah!" The Majin shouted before spreading her arm, and released a huge pink explosive wave. Trunks immediately shielded himself with his arms, reducing the impact.

'…Damn, that explosive wave was really powerful…' He thought as he floated on the air, eyeing his opponent. Before he could thought further however, the girl dashed at him and head butted the lavender haired man. Trunks noticed that her eyes looked more serious and sharper compared to before.

While the head butt didn't really hurt Trunks, he knew that any normal person would probably have a lump forming on their forehead if they were hit by that. Trunks quickly thrust both of his palms towards the girl abdomen to push her away. What he didn't expect was for her to grab both of his arms and head butted him again. The man was surprised, and a smirk formed on his face.

'She is pretty strong after all…' In the next few minutes, Trunks kept hitting Fuu with his palms, with her parrying or grabbing his hands every time, and she never dodged for some reason. Her attacks were really unpredictable, and he found himself getting hit quite often. Of course, he was holding back a lot, as his full power almost, if not matched Goku and Vegeta themselves.

It isn't hard to believe, since Trunks had trained a lot when he became a Time Patroller. After he joined the Time Patrols, he had to train and fight even more in many other universes and timelines. Not to mention after fighting for so long his Super Saiyan Rage form which was his strongest form, he can now go Super Saiyan Blue which had higher power and without the angry emotions. He also discovered a Super Saiyan 3 Rage form, but the energy used was too high so he didn't bother using it.

Back to the fight, Trunks, after dodging another head butt from the Majin, swiftly aimed his fist to deliver a strong punch. He was getting a bit more serious, as he only used his palms before.

For the first time, as if sensing the strength of the punch, Fuu dodged…and smashed her butt against Trunks body, sending him crashing towards the ground.

"Okay, that stung." Trunks groaned as he got back up. He saw Fuu's head dashing at him again, probably trying to land another head butt. He quickly appeared in front of her and stopped her charging head with his hand. "That's enough Fuu."

"Hyaaaah-Eh?" Fuu eyes turned round and innocent again, earning a chuckle from Trunks as he released his hand from her head.

"I'm quite surprised; you're definitely stronger than you look. Even your eyes changed when fighting me." Trunks smiled at the girl gently. Fuu tilted her head to the side cutely before looking up to Trunks in happiness.

"Is Tunks praising Fuu?!" She asked with her mouth opened.

"Ah…yeah. And it's Trunks, not Tun-"

"Yay! Trunks made Fuu happy!" The bubblegum girl cheered again before hugging the Trunks and buried her face to his chest, much to his embarrassment.

'I-is she hugging me?! This is the first time a woman other than mom hugged me!' Trunks thought as his face was getting redder. Fuu looked up from snuggling his chest, her innocent eyes staring at the man's face.

"Trunks is red!" She put her palm in front of her mouth in surprise, and quickly leaned closer to his face. Their faces were now inches apart and Trunks was getting redder…as her generous bosom was pushing to his chest. It's now that the man regret not trying to socialize with girls more, as he doubt he can resist hugging the cute Majin because of how adorable she was being right now.

Sure, he often interacts with Supreme Kai of Time and many female patrollers too, but they never did what the Majin in front of him was doing.

'Tch, I know I'm weak to cute things, but I must resist! This is a fighter that will fight together with me in the future! My partner! We will fix all the disruption in time! She may be cute, but she's also a powerful and unpredictable fighter! I will not lose to her adorablene-'

Fuu had buried her chin in Trunks collar, still staring at his red face. Her antennas had droop down and her eyes looked worried.

"Trunks is red…Fuu is sad…" Her voice was muffled by the collar, but Trunk could still hear the extremely cute tone.

'…Well, damn it.'

Without warning, Trunks had hugged the girl back. Fuu widened her eyes for a bit, before giggling and hugging him tighter.

'I should train my resistance to cuteness dammit.'

* * *

 **Tokitoki City**

"-and that's the altar where you can summon Shenron. Now, any question?" Trunks asked the girl that was walking beside him. He had just finished explaining all about the places in Tokitoki City to Fuu.

Fuu shook her head and grinned. Trunks had a suspicion that she didn't really paid attention to what he was saying…as she was hugging Trunks' right arm to her chest and playing with his fingers the whole time.

"Okay…I'll wait for you at the Time Vault. Come see me when you're ready." He smiled and walked away, heading towards the Time Vault…

…Or at least he was supposed to, but Fuu had hugged his back, preventing him from moving further.

"…uh…Fuu?"

"Trunks must be with Fuu!" She said loudly, and several other Time Patrollers in the area looked at them in interest, much to the lavender haired boy embarrassment.

"But…I must go to the Time Va-"

"Accompany Fuuuuu!" The Majin pouted and looked at him with teary eyes. Trunks sighed and released his body from her grip. Before she could hug him again, he patted the girl's head and looked at her.

"I guess we can go to the Time Vault together later anyway. So sure, why not?" He smiled. Fuu cheered and clapped happily before clinging to his arm.

"Trunks, show Fuu everywhere, okay?" The innocent bubblegum girl said as she looked at Trunks with a soft smile. The man patted her head and then they both walked towards the Shop District.

Trunks know he was being awfully soft towards her, but might as well get her to get used to the city before letting her do her mission.

* * *

 **A.N: Pair my fav character with a cute Majin OC cuz why not. If you don't get how she looks then just imagine a much smaller female Super Buu with boobs, who wears a bandage wrapping her torso and a black goldenvest similar to the one Fat Buu uses. Also the default female majin hair in XenoVerse but with two antennas.**


End file.
